X-men the next mutation season 2
by theimortalone
Summary: A new season involving new threats starting with the return of an old x-men teamate and a serious threat to humanity.
1. Morph

X-men the next Mutation: The return of an old friend #1 Morph.  
  
In the future the freedom of all mutants has been squashed. But a team of mutants known as the Nex-men are fighting to bring freedom back again. They are:  
  
John Masters: He can manipulate the quantum field and make himself appear anywhere he wants.  
  
Mary Johnson: All her energy is concentrated in her fingers. The only way she can control this power is with specially made gloves. She can also heal people but this is not a mutant power.  
  
Anita Barton: She has a strong telekinetic power and can throw out strong waves of mind power that can take apart almost everything or throw people away.  
  
Ifrix and Watrix: Twins that control two elements. Ifrix controls fire and Watrix controls water.  
  
They fought and defeated their greatest threat but a new one is about to surface.  
  
  
A dark figure sits in a chair. A tall man with white hair comes in and bows.  
  
"My master. Do you want me to make the first strike against the Nex-men?" The man asks.  
  
"No. The first strike should belong to me. They won't know what is coming." The dark figure says.  
  
:"But I can destroy them for you." The man says.  
  
"In time. In time." The dark figure says.  
  
Meanwhile the Nex-men are having a ceremony honoring the memory of Jean Gray.  
  
"She was a great mentor. She saved my life and brought me new hope." John says.  
  
"She gave me hope also. I almost lost all hope after I was on the run from the suppression officers. She gave me a home." Mary says.  
  
"She gave me a home. Without her I don't know what I would be doing right now." Anita says.  
  
"I didn't know her very long but she was a very honorable woman. I was glad to serve under her mentoring." Ifrix says.  
  
Watrix just stands there silently.  
  
"Goodbye Jean." John says.  
  
They lower the casket into the ground and leave to return to the center. Meanwhile a conference is going on for the next governor.  
  
"All the violence caused by mutants in the near past has proven more so than ever that mutant suppression is not enough. We must expel them from this country." The candidate says.  
  
The crowd roars in agreement.  
  
Unseen by them all a figure is sitting in the balcony with a rifle.  
  
"You won't be telling anyone anymore of your shit." The figure says.  
  
The crowd screams when the candidate's head is blown off. Security looks around hurriedly but the assassin easily sneaks away. On the TV. A news flash comes on.  
  
"The candidate for the next governor has been assassinated. Security was not able to find the assassin or any evidence." The reporter says.  
  
The Nex-men watch interested. Another man appears on screen. The screen indicates that this man is the other candidate.  
  
"Even though he was my opponent I will not rest until I find his murderer." The man says.  
  
Cameras flash and questions are fired away at such a volume that they are un-hearable. John turns the TV off frowning.  
  
"I know they will blame us mutants for it. I mean he was for expelling us from the country. There are still mutants out there that believe in violence towards people that are against us." John says.  
  
A knock sounds at the door and John goes to answer it wearily. He opens the door and gasps.  
  
"Hello old friend." Morph says.  
  
"Morph!" John says.  
  
The others gather around.  
  
"Morph? I have heard of him. He used to be part of the X-men team." Watrix says.  
  
"I regret my actions of the past. I wish I could have rejoined the team but things kept me away." Morph says.  
  
"So what brings you here?" John asks.  
  
"Well I heard that there was a new team and I wanted to see if I could help." Morph responds.  
  
"I will always welcome you to my team." John says.  
  
"If you trust him them I do." Mary says.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened to the governor candidate?" John asks.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know much about it. I was there when it happened." Morph says.  
  
"You were?" Mary asks surprised.  
  
"I was keeping an eye on him and seeing what his beliefs were." Morph responds nodding his head.  
  
"I don't like his beliefs that we should all be deported from this country but I also don't believe in killing people that are against us." John says.  
  
"I wonder if it was a mutant that killed him." Mary says.  
  
"I think we can find out. I have a machine that can detect energy signatures. If we go to the place and use it to scan the area we can determine if it was a mutant." Morph says.  
  
"It's no use doing that now. That place has got to be swarming with officers right now. I say we go and break in at night." John says.  
  
"It's risky but I need to know if it was one of our own that committed this violence." Mary says.  
  
The rest agree and they wait until nightfall. They go and find the place where the conference took place. They go under the police tape and enter the building. John takes out a bag and hands out glasses.  
  
"Here obviously we can't turn the lights on so here's night vision goggles." John says.  
  
They all put them on and Morph takes out a device. He scans around and points towards a upper balcony.  
  
"I am picking up a mutant energy signature in that balcony." Morph says pointing upwards.  
  
They climb up the back stairs to the balcony and look around. Morph does a scan that shows the energy signature.  
  
"This can give us a somewhat good picture of what the person might have looked like. It will take a while for it to process it. I think this is all we can get from here for now." Morph says.  
  
"Yeah so we know that a mutant was up here. Whether or not it was the assassin is yet to be determined." John says.  
  
They leave and return to the center. Morph puts a disk into the computer and it goes to work.  
  
"There it should take a few hours to make the composite." Morph says.  
  
They all go to bed. In the middle of the night John gets up to check on the computer progress. It is almost done and John sees someone on the screen. He gasps. In the room where Morph is sleeping his eyes snap open and he gets up. He enters the computer room.  
  
"No it can't be." John says.  
  
On the screen it shows Morph was the one on that balcony. Suddenly Morph puts his hands on both sides of John's head.  
  
"ARGHHH!" John yells.  
  
John slumps down and Morph drags him from the computer room. He then starts smashing everything. He doesn't leave until nothing is operational. He then enters the cerebro room and smashes everything there. Finally he sets fire to a single room and leaves. The others are woken up by smoke.  
  
"Oh my god the center is on fire." Mary yells.  
  
She looks around.  
  
"John!" Mary yells.  
  
She rushes around and finally finds his limp body. She picks him up and rushes back into the main room. Watrix is trying to put out the fire.  
  
"It's no use. This fire has some kind of a magical form to it. It's too powerful for me to put out." Watrix says.  
  
They all exit the center and stand outside. A huge explosion rocks the ground.   
  
"Our home." Anita says sadly.  
  
John stirs.  
  
"Morph." John says weakly.  
  
"Morph did this?" Mary asks.  
  
John nods weakly.  
  
"Killed the governor." John says.  
  
"Then why did he help us get that energy signature?" Anita asks.  
  
"He was crazy before. He is obviously still crazy." Mary responds.  
  
"He must be stopped before he kills again." Anita says.  
  
Meanwhile Morph is running through the city. He stops and starts screaming.  
  
"No stop it. I won't do your evil deeds anymore." Morph says yelling.  
  
A pair of glowing eyes appears in the darkness.  
  
"You will do them and you will do them well or I will destroy you just like I helped remake you." A voice says.  
  
"I'd rather die then do this. You made me almost kill my old friend." Morph says.  
  
"I have plans for them. That's the only reason why I didn't have you kill John and the others." The voice says.  
  
Morph takes out a knife and prepares to plunge it into his stomach but a force stops him.  
  
"Uh uh uh. Do you think you will get away from me that easily?" The voice says.  
  
Morph collapses on the ground and lays in a fetal position crying.  
  
"You are mine Morph. Forever." The voice says.  
  
To be continued...  
Who is controlling Morph and what does he have planned for the Nex-men.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dead on arrival

X-men the next mutation Return of an old friend #2: dead on arrival.  
  
In the future the freedom of all mutants has been squashed. But a team of mutants known as the Nex-men are fighting to bring freedom back again. They are:  
  
John Masters: He can manipulate the quantum field and make himself appear anywhere he wants.  
  
Mary Johnson: All her energy is concentrated in her fingers. The only way she can control this power is with specially made gloves. She can also heal people but this is not a mutant power.  
  
Anita Barton: She has a strong telekinetic power and can throw out strong waves of mind power that can take apart almost everything or throw people away.  
  
Ifrix and Watrix: Twins that control two elements. Ifrix controls fire and Watrix controls water.  
  
They fought and defeated their greatest threat but a new one is about to surface.  
  
A man is walking down the street at night. He keeps on looking behind him as if he thinks someone is following him. A car comes speeding from around the corner and bears down on him. The man jumps out of the way.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The man yells.  
  
The car stops and turns around for another try. The man tries to dodge it but trips and falls in front. He is hit badly and the car just keeps on going. The next morning the body is finally found and is taken to the coroner.  
  
"Another hit and run." The coroner says shaking his head.   
  
The body is put in a storage bin. Inside the bin the body lays still. Suddenly the guys eyes snap open with a gasp. He looks around in terror and starts banging on the sides.  
  
"Let me out!" The man yells.  
  
After a few minutes the coroner open up the compartment wearily.   
  
"What the hell was I doing in there?" The man asks.  
  
"You you were dead?!" The coroner responds confused.  
  
"Well I am obviously not dead now." The man says angrily.  
  
He storms out and the coroner looks confused as ever. The Nex-men are standing over the wreckage of the entrance to their center.  
  
"It's really gone." John says.  
  
"First we lose our mentor and now we lose our base. This is just great." Mary says.  
  
"Should we go under to see if anything survived?" Anita asks.  
  
"No it's too dangerous right now and I doubt that enough survived to be livable." John responds.  
  
"We'll find another place. Somehow." Mary says.  
  
In a loft above an abandoned church lies a secret sanctum. In it is a shadowy figure sitting and waiting. A man walks in; he has white hair and is muscular.  
  
"My lord. Please allow me to take care of the Nex-men. Morph has succeeded in dealing them a big blow but you don't know how long your control over him can last."  
  
The dark figure sighs.  
  
"Fine. But if you fail i will have your life energy. Do not forget that you are expendable."  
  
The white haired man bows and leaves.  
  
"I grow weary. I need life energy and soon. I can feel it everywhere in this world."  
  
The guy that died is now walking around the bad neighborhood section of town. He keeps on fingering a non-existent weapon. He sees a couple of dangerous looking hoods and he starts running. But more hoods stop him.  
  
"Yo the big boss wants to see ya."  
  
"Tell him I'm not ready yet."  
  
The lead hood pulls a gun.  
  
"Oh you are ready all right."  
  
The guy puts his hands around his head expecting to be escorted but suddenly the lead hood knocks him out with the butt of his gun. When he finally wakes up, he finds himself strapped to the wall.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
A cigarette is lit in the darkness and puffed on.  
  
"I want that money now."  
  
"I don't have the money. I just need some more time."  
  
The cigarette smoker steps into the light and pulls out what seems to be an industrial sized tazer.  
  
"Time's up."  
  
"No wait. Please. I swear i will get the money to you."  
  
The tazer guy laughs.  
  
"You know that's real funny. I'm getting a sense of deja vu cause i seem to remember you saying that many times before."  
  
The guy takes on a serious look.  
  
"It's time to pay up."  
  
The man screams as the tazer rips through his flesh with volts of electricity. The leader doesn't stop until the man goes limp. The leader feels for a pulse and smiles when he gets none.  
  
"Dump him in the river boys. And I know i don't have to remind you not to be seen."  
  
Two hoods take the limp body down from the wall and drag him out back to the docks.  
  
"So long sucker."  
  
They throw the body as far as they can and watch as it sinks below the surface.  
  
"People will never learn not to mess with Big Willis."  
  
Meanwhile the body slowly falls to the bottom of the lake and hits. The body lays motionless for a few seconds before coming to life with a start. The man screams and air bubbles escape to the surface. He shoots as fast as he can to the surface and takes a deep breath of air.  
  
"I'm alive. I'm alive!"  
  
He limbs back onto the shore.  
  
"I know I died that time. Could it be that i cannot be killed. Or forever?"  
  
The man smiles.  
  
"This has possibilities."  
  
The man looks around.  
  
"But first it's payback time."  
  
The man goes up the hill and around to the back of the harbor. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Someone that wants to pay back what he owes."  
  
The door opens up and the guy on the other side does a double take when he sees the same person he dumped into the lake.  
  
"What the f..."  
  
"Surprise."  
  
The man slams his head into the hood and takes his gun.  
  
"It's time that me and Willy interface."  
  
He rushes into the building, shooting anyone he surprises. He rushes into the main office.  
  
"Hey I told you not to bother me..."  
  
Big Willy stops in mid sentence when he sees who his interrupter is.  
  
"You. But that's impossible."  
  
"Anything is possible."  
  
The man pulls the hammer back on the gun.  
  
"Time for you to pay me back."  
  
"No wait. I'll do anything you want."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were tougher than that. Must be why you have all of those tough guys around you."  
  
The gun goes off and Willy staggers back.  
  
"Cause you are too much of a damn wussy to handle things on your own."  
  
The gun goes off again and Willy is now sagging against the desk with blood streaming out of two bullet wounds.  
  
"Why don't you just finish me off?"  
  
The man smiles.  
  
"Nah that would be too easy. I think I will just let you bleed to death."  
  
With a cold and calculating precision he shoots Willy in several other non-vital spots. He finally leaves Willy to die. On the way he passes a mirror and sees himself.  
  
"ARGHHH!"  
  
In the mirror is an image that doesn't look like his old self anymore. The image is more like a zombie with skin hanging off.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
  
The guy smashes the mirror and races out the front door. Taking out a few more hoods on the way. Meanwhile the Nex-men are looking around for a new place to live when suddenly the whole ground shakes.  
  
"What the?"  
  
A liquid form that is shooting along the ground becomes solid and takes the form of the white haired minion from before.  
  
"The Nex-men I presume?"  
  
"Maybe. Who's asking?" John takes an angry fighting stance.  
  
"Just call me Liquo."  
  
Liquo changes into liquid again and flies at John. For being liquid the impact has a surprisingly hard hit. Liquo covers over John's whole entire face to suffocate him.  
  
"John!"  
  
Mary jumps into action and fires all of the energy she can muster at the liquid covering John's face. But just before it can hit, the liquid pulls back and hits John squarely in the face.  
  
"Oh god no."  
  
Liquo takes solid form again.  
  
"You cannot beat me. I can't believe you were ever able to beat Magneto."  
  
Liquo shoots beams of liquid through the ground up heaving large sections. Suddenly a large pipe is exposed.  
  
"That's a gas pipe."  
  
Liquo prepares to fire again.  
  
"No don't!"  
  
Liquo fires and it hits the pipe dead on causing a huge explosion that envelops everything and everybody.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
